First Dates
by TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Virgil and Roman are dating, but their friends are making it impossible to get some alone time. The two have finally had enough and plan their first proper date. But Virgil's nerves and low self-esteem are causing doubts, luckily he has Roman. With Roman's unwavering adoration and love, Virgil's confidence grows and the two finally, get the time alone they deserve.


It was a cold Friday night and Remus, Dee and Virgil were at a party. Virgil's new boyfriend, Roman, was here also. Remus and Dee were absolutely smashed and wandered off about ten minutes ago. Roman was slightly tipsy and Virgil was the designated driver so he wasn't drinking. He didn't really mind at all as alcohol just made his anxiety worse.

"Logan and Patton couldn't make it?" Virgil asked as Roman perched himself on a counter.

"No, Logan was very clear on his answer, and once he makes those doe eyes at Patton, he just melts." Virgil laughed. "They said they wanted some alone time." Roman sighed exasperatedly before taking a gulp of his beer.

"And by that they meant fucking?"

"Yeah." Roman sighed dramatically again. It's one of the things Virgil liked about him, he was extremely dramatic about everything. "It's not fair, they never give us alone time." He whined. His lips forming a pout as he looked into Virgil's eyes.

Virgil chuckled lightly as his arms wrapped around Roman. "We've only been together for what, a few weeks, they have to get used to it too."

"I know, I know, I just want you to myself for a little while." Roman pulled Virgil closer, his arms resting on Virgil's shoulders.

The corners of Virgil's mouth quirked into a smiled. "Well, if that's all you wanted why didn't you just say so." Virgil leaned closer, lingering a moment before his lips pressed against Roman's. Barely a moment later their tongues exploring the other's mouth. Virgil's fingers had just begun working their way under Roman's white button-up when someone stumbled in.

"WOOOH!" The person yelled. Roman and Virgil turned to find it was Remus.

"What do you want, Remus?" Virgil asked.

"Oh, Dee fell over and hit his head on a flower pot." Remus slurred.

"What? Is he okay?"

"Pssh, yeah, he's fine, but we think it's time to go."

Virgil glanced at his phone it was 2 am. "Alright, get him and meet us at the car."

"Okay." Remus squealed in a high pitched sing-song voice.

"I swear he's even more dramatic than me when he's drunk." Roman laughed.

Virgil smiled as he helped Roman off the counter. "No one's more dramatic than you." He pressed a quick kiss to Roman's lips. "Now let's get these idiots home." He offered his hand and Roman gladly took it.

They stopped at Virgil, Remus and Dee's place first. The two had fallen asleep on the drive home and now they wouldn't wake up. So Roman and Virgil carried the two to their bed. Then they made their way back to the car so Virgil could drop Roman back to his place.

Ten minutes later Virgil was pulling into the street. "We could plan some alone time," Virgil said as he put the car in park.

"Huh?"

"You want to have alone time, let's plan it. A date, we haven't been on an official date yet."

"Really, from the way Remus talks about you I didn't think you were a date kinda guy?"

"Maybe don't fully trust everything Remus says."

"He said you were a top can I trust him on that, if not we might have a problem."

Virgil laughed. "That's true, I'll link you my Grindr so you can check for sure."

Roman smiled. "Good." Roman leaned over and kissed him. "And what about the BDSM thing?" Roman whispered as he pulled away.

"Not into that." Virgil laughed and pulled Roman into another heated kiss. Eventually, the two pulled away from each other and Roman stepped out of the car.

"It's a date, then." Roman leaned into the car kissing Virgil again.

"See you tomorrow at six." Virgil smiled and kissed Roman one final time before Roman shut the door and made his way into the building.

* * *

"What?!" Patton basically screamed.

"I said we're going on a date at six." Roman smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"And?"

"And to not wait up for me." Patton squealed again wrapping his arms around Roman.

"I'm so happy for you two."

"Patton, try not to deafen us." Logan chided but couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face.

"Sorry." Patton smiled innocently.

"So, where are you going?"

"I've made reservations at the Villa Bovine, then we're going to go to the Broadway Lounge, the queer one. And Dee and Dukey left this morning for a weekend trip, so we'll probably go back to his place after."

"They are gone the whole weekend?" Patton asked.

"Mhm." Roman nodded taking a sip of his coffee.

"Won't be expecting you to Monday then?" Logan said, causing Roman to blush.

"Stop teasing Logan." Patton attempted to suppress a laugh.

"Remember to be safe." Logan continued.

"Oh my god." Roman sighed.

"I'm just saying you don't know who he's slept with."

"I do know, he's been with Remy, Nate, he's been with Dee, it's how they became friends and two others who I don't know."

"He and Dee were together?" Patton asked.

"No, they hooked up freshman year and became friends after that."

"Interesting."

"And you're fine with them being friends?"

"Yes, it was one time and neither of them had feelings for each other. Besides, Dee is with Remus now."

"Still use protection."

"Okay, mom." Roman rolled his eyes.

* * *

Virgil leaned against the bathroom counter. He'd just finished applying his makeup. Going for a more formal smokey eye look rather than his usual. His stomach had twisted itself into knots. Why on earth was he so nervous? It was just a date. And then they'd have sex for the first time. Yep. No big deal.

Except everything within Virgil was telling him that this is the biggest deal ever. What if Roman doesn't like it? What if Virgil is terrible? What if he and Roman aren't sexually compatible? What if Roman is so disappointed he just leaves? And Virgil has just let himself be open to the fact that he might be in love with him. And WOAH.

Did he just say in love? He knew he liked Roman, a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. Roman basically took up every thought running through Virgil's mind. And he misses him every second that he's not around. And he just can't help but smile when he thinks of him. And...okay so yeah he was definitely in love.

"Fuck." Virgil leaned back against the wall and let himself slide down to the floor. "It's been a month, Virgil." He scolded himself. "It's too soon. Why do you keep doing this?!" He groaned absentmindedly stroking his hand down his face. "You always fall too soon, and then they get bored and leave, then you're heartbroken for months, and repeat." His mind started to wonder again when his phone dinged with a text notification.

He took a deep breath before looking at it.

**Be there in 20. Can't f-ing wait! Don't do one of your spiral things where you imagine all the worst things possible and melt in a puddle of nerves. I want to actually see you :). This is going to be great. LY XOX**

Virgil laughed softly as he read the text a second time before another message followed.

**Also, I want to kiss you so bad right now so be prepared for that. XOX**

Virgil's worries started to ease and broad smile dawned on his face.

**You know me so well. I'll try my best. **

**P.s I'll be looking foward too it. XOX.**

Roman followed that up with three texts of the kissy face and heart-eyes emojis. Virgil smiled even wider. Roman always seemed to do that. Right before Virgil passed the point of no return in his spiralling, Roman texted or called or somehow found him and brought him back.

Virgil took another deep breath and stood up to fix his makeup which he managed to smudge. Then he went to change. He pulled on a pair of black dress pants, a black button-up and a purple dress jacket. He had just finished touching up his makeup for the second time when he heard the door. He rushed out.

The door swung open and there stood Roman, in white pants, a red shirt and white blazer, trimmed with gold. "Now I feel underdressed," Virgil smirked as he took in Roman in all his magnificence.

Roman's eyes sparkled when they landed on Virgil. "Oh my god, you look so hot. It's taking everything I have in me to not kiss you right now."

"What are you waiting for?" Virgil grabbed his hand and pulled him close their lips smashing together. Roman pushed them inside, closing the door with his foot. Roman pushed his body tight against Virgil's and he gently bit down on Virgil's lower lip.

Several heated minutes later the two reluctantly pulled apart. "I love you," Virgil whispered, the two still so close that Roman could feel his breath. Roman looked into Virgil's eyes. Roman had said that he loved Virgil right after the first time they kissed, but he knew for Virgil, letting himself get that close and be able to say those words was something very difficult.

They'd talked about their past relationships; Virgil had said how he fell in love fast before and been left heartbroken. How from then on he didn't let himself say how he felt. For Virgil now, only a month into their relationship, before they'd even had sex, to admit to Roman that he loved him, that took a lot of trust and courage.

At that moment Roman vowed to never break that trust, to never make that trust even waver. As Roman gazed into Virgil's eyes, he saw the worries, doubts and reserves. "I love you too," Roman whispered. "So, so much." Roman kissed him gently.

* * *

"I'm loving this makeup." Roman smiled as he held the door open for Virgil.

"I thought I'd try something a little different."

"Well, it is absolutely stunning." The two arrived at the host station. "Reservation for Kingsley," Roman said. The host took a moment to scan and the bookings.

"Ah, yes, table for two. Right, this way mister Kingsley." The host directed them to their table. The Villa Bovine was a fabulous restaurant, quite like the Olive Garden, in that it can pass for both casual and fancy. "Would you like to look at the wine list?" The host asked.

"Oh, not for me." Roman smiled bashfully. "Virgil?"

"None for me either." He replied, tentatively taking his seat.

"Very well then. Here are your menus. A waiter shall be over in a moment. Please enjoy your meal." The host smiled and retreated back to the host station.

Virgil began to scan the menu as Roman took his seat. A few moments of silence passed, though it wasn't uncomfortable. Virgil looked up from his menu to find Roman gazing at him, a wide smile on his face.

"What is it? Is there something in my teeth?"

"No," Roman let out a small breathy laugh. "You look perfect. I was just letting myself have a moment to take this in." Virgil raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I never actually thought I'd get to go on a date with you. And now here you are. As beautiful and perfect as always." A pink blush rose in Virgil's cheeks and he averted his gaze from Roman's.

"Stop that. You don't have to do that?"

"Do what?

"Plaster me with compliments. Make it seem like I'm your whole world." Roman's smile faded, but Virgil continued. "I'm a big boy, it's okay-" But before Virgil could say anymore, Roman had leant across the table and kissed him. Virgil relaxed almost instantly, his eyes fluttering closed. Letting Roman encapsulate his mouth. Virgil's hand came up to tenderly cup Roman's cheek.

A moment later Roman pulled back. His gaze was intense on Virgil's. "I know, I can be dramatic, and it seems like I exaggerate. But I truly, honestly, mean what I say to you. With all my heart. You are my whole world, Virgil. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Virgil's breath caught in his throat and Roman was kissing him again. Light feathered kisses. His lips barely touching Virgil's.

Then from beside them, there was a small cough. The two turned to see a waiter. "Pardon my interruption," they said.

Roman quickly took his seat again and Virgil seemed intent on straightening his jacket. "No, it's alright. Our apologies, it's probably a busy night." Roman apologised.

The waiter smiled politely. "Are you ready to order?" They asked.

"Oh, yes, I'll have the pork." He pointed to the specific dish on the menu and the waiter nodded, writing on their notepad.

"And I'll have the chicken." Virgil also pointed to the specific order, trying to hide the rising blush and failing spectacularly. Roman smiled as his gaze shifted from Virgil to the waiter, and then his eye caught on something. On the waiter's shirt, their cuff links were a small rainbow flag. A pride flag. Roman found himself smiling a bit wider.

The waiter finished taking their order and apologised for the interruption once more and then they were gone. Virgil looked up from the table to Roman. "That was embarrassing."

"Sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's more I never know how someone's going to react, you know?"

Roman nodded in understanding. "I know it's not much, but that waiter, their cuff links were pride pins." Virgil visibly relaxed at that. "But if it makes you feel better I'll tone down the PDA."

Virgil smiled. "No, I actually really like it."

"Is that so?"

"It's exhilarating, straight couples do it all the time, so shall we."

"Very well then." Roman leaned over the table to press a quick kiss to Virgil's lips again. "For the gays." He smiled and Virgil laughed in response.

"For the gays." Virgil echoed.

* * *

After they left the restaurant. And after leaving a bigger tip for their waiter, they made their way to the Broadway Lounge. It says its a lounge, but its more like a karaoke bar. A queer karaoke bar. Not officially, but they advertised as queer-friendly, so it became a queer bar.

They grabbed a table in the centre and sipped their non-alcoholic beverages. Applauding as each performance went by. Everyone really was super talented here. But Roman Kingsley was not about to sit in the shadows. He turned to Virgil. I'm gonna go, you back me up?"

Virgil quirked an eyebrow. "In what way?" Virgil was an excellent pianist as well as having an angelic voice.

"Both." Virgil nodded and then downed the rest of his drink.

"What you thinking?" Roman leant over closer.

"Dion."

"Breaking out the big guns, I see."

"You good to back me up?"

"Oh yeah. Let's do it." Virgil stood, Roman was almost taken back by how confident Virgil was, but he was also slightly turned on by it.

"I like this Virgil, too." He rose beside Virgil kissing him quickly.

The two made their way towards the stage as the last person finished, they handed the mic over to Roman and Virgil quietly explained to the pianist what was happening, the pianist looked eager to see this. Virgil took his seat, rolling up his shirt sleeves and shadowing his fingers over the keys, warming them up.

He looked to Roman and knew what to do. He took a deep breath and began to play. Roman half-closed his eyes as Virgil played the opening bars of 'It's All Coming Back to Me Now'. He'd augmented it down, into a key much more suitable for Roman's bass voice. My god Virgil was perfect.

There were claps and whoops from the audience who recognised the iconic song immediately.

Roman closed his eyes and counted himself in. One, two, three, four. One, two, three-

_"There were nights when the wind was so cold" _

Virgil smiled as Roman's smooth, powerful voice surrounded him.

_"That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it_  
_Right outside the window_  
_There were days when the sun was so cruel_  
_That all the tears turned to dust_  
_And I just knew my eyes were_  
_Drying up forever"_

Virgil's gaze met Roman's and he somehow managed to smile using only his eyes.

_"I finished crying in the instant that you left_  
_And I can't remember where or when or how_  
_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made"_

When Roman finished he gave an exaggerated bow to the applause of the audience.

"Do another!" "Again!" "Do more!" He heard the shouts from the audience.

Roman grinned. "What do you suggest?" There were several requests drowned out by each other.

Then someone from the back shouted, "Do one from wicked, a duet with the piano guy!" Virgil chuckled at being referred to the piano guy. "No! Do Annie Get Your Gun!" Someone else shouted.

Virgil and Roman looked at each other, they both loved 'Anything You Can Do' and Virgil was a high tenor who could reach into the alto and soprano ranges. With a decisive nod at each other, Virgil swung his legs around the other side of the piano stool, standing up and approaching the second microphone.

The other pianist jumped back on the stage, their face lit with excitement. "Anything you can do," Virgil said to them and they practically had to stop themselves from jumping with glee.

"Great choice," they replied, taking their place at the piano.

Virgil's eyebrows rose and the corners of Roman's mouth curled into a smirk. Oh, this was going to be good. Roman shrugged off his jacket, and there were several whoops from the audience. Virgil smiled and looked at the pianist.

_"Anything you can do, I can do better.  
I can do anything better than you." _Virgil's voice filled to room.

The audience clapped loudly. Virgil smiled wider, the energy in the room was amazing.

_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can."_

_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can."_

_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can, Yes, I can!"_

_"Anything you can be, I can be greater.  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you." _Roman's smile was wide as he sang the line.

_"No, you're not."_  
_"Yes, I am."_  
_"No, you're not."_  
_"Yes, I am."_  
_"No, you're not!"_

_"Yes, I am, Yes, I am!"_

_"I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge."_  
_"I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow."_  
_"I can live on bread and cheese."_  
_"And only on that?"_  
_"Yes."_  
_"So can a rat!"_

_"Any note you can reach, I can go higher._  
_I can sing anything higher than you."_  
_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can."_  
_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can."_  
_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can." _Virgil's voice rose in pitch.  
_"No, you can't." _Roman's voice too, rose in pitch.  
_"Yes, I can." _Virgil's voice rose again.  
_"No, you can't." _Roman's voice again rose.  
_"Yes, I CAN!"_ Virgil's voice went into the falsetto range and the audience whooped.

_"Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything cheaper than you."_

_"Fifty cents?"_  
_"Forty cents!"_  
_"Thirty cents?"_  
_"Twenty cents!"_  
_"No, you can't!"_  
_"Yes, I can, Yes, I can!"_

_"Anything you can say, I can say softer._  
_I can say anything softer than you."_  
_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can."_  
_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can."_  
_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can."  
"YES, I CAN!"_

_"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker."_  
_"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!"_  
_"I can open any safe."_  
_"Without bein' caught?"_  
_"Yes."_

_"That's what I thought you crook!"_

_"Any note you can hold, I can hold longer._  
_I can hold any note longer than you."_  
_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can"_  
_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can"_  
_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can."_  
_"Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N!" _For this, they swapped, because Virgil could not, in fact, hold a note longer than Roman.  
_"Yes, you ca-a-a-an!" _Virgil smiled as their eyes met again.

_"Anything you can wear, I can wear better._  
_In what you wear I'd look better than you."_

_"In my coat?"_

_"In your vest!"_  
_"In my shoes?"_  
_"In your hat!"_  
_"No, you can't!"_  
_"Yes, I can."_  
_"Yes, I can!"_

_"Anything you can say, I can say faster._

_I can say anything faster than you."_  
"_No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can."_  
_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can."_  
_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can!"_

_"I can jump a hurdle."_  
_"I can wear a girdle."_  
_"I can knit a sweater."_  
_"I can fill it better!"_  
_"I can do most anything!"_  
_"Can you bake a pie?"_  
_"No."_

_"Neither can I."_

_"Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter."_  
"_I can sing anything sweeter than you."_  
_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can."_  
_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can."_

_"No, you can't."_  
_"Yes, I can."_  
_"No, you can't, can't, can't."_  
_"Yes, I can, can, can."_ _  
"Yes, I can!"_

_"No, you can't!" _The two turned to face each other as they both belted the last notes. The audience's whoops and applause filled the room as they both cut off, panting and smiling wildly at each other.

Virgil, now brimming with confidence, reached out to Roman, slinging an arm around his waist and pulling him into a dip. Roman's eyes widened as he spun only to fall right into Virgil's arms again. Virgil smiled and kissed Roman. The audience seemed to clap louder. A few moments later Virgil broke their kiss and pulled Roman up to his feet. Roman performed an exaggerated bow, while Virgil gave a small one. Then the two walked off the stage, hand-in-hand.

They settled back at their table and ordered two more non-alcoholic drinks. When they arrived Virgil cheerfully toasted, "For the gays!"

"For the gays." Roman clinked his glass with Virgil's and they both took a few sips.

"Princey, I don't know how you perform multiple times a day. I'm wrecked." Virgil slumped in his chair slightly.

Roman grinned. "Training, my dark and stormy knight, and of course, natural talent." Virgil chuckled and pushed on his shoulder playfully. "You were amazing." Roman smiled earnestly at Virgil, his confidence seemed to have drained a bit as Virgil looked down and a blush rose in his cheeks.

"Oh, stop."

"I mean it." Roman took his hand. "For someone who hasn't trained, you were amazing."

"I did do theatre in high school." Roman's mouth dropped open.

"No. Oh my god, really?"

Virgil nodded. "Where do you think I learned how to do the falsetto."

"Oh my god, now I'm imagining small emo you in theatre." They both laughed.

They stayed for another two hours watching and applauding the other performers. A little after midnight they headed out and back to Virgil's apartment.

* * *

Roman put his car in park and turned it off. For a few moments, there was only silence. The energy between them had changed. They both knew what was supposed to happen now, and they were both rattled with nerves. Virgil because well he was always filled with nerves, and Roman because he'd been imagining this scenario for three years and here it was.

Virgil was the first to speak. "You don't have to come in. We don't have to-" Roman, for the second time this evening, cut him off by kissing him. Both of Roman's hands gently cupped Virgil's face, as if he were a fragile priceless artefact, that Roman was afraid of breaking. Roman pulled back only a little, so he could look Virgil in the eye.

"I want this. Do you?" Roman's voice was so soft and like a melody to Virgil's ears.

"Yes," Virgil said breathlessly and not a moment later Roman's lips were on his again. Soft and tender at first, and then when Virgil opened his mouth to Roman, his tongue in his mouth, it grew heated and more passionate. Then, Roman was moving, his belt was off, and he'd somehow managed to get himself into Virgil's lap, all without his lips leaving Virgil's.

Virgil's hands grasped at the lapels on Roman's jacket, pulling him closer. Roman's hands curled in the locks of Virgil's purple-dyed hair. Roman's teeth gently pulled on Virgil's lower lip a small breathless gasp escaping from Virgil's lips. Roman smiled as he moved to press kisses on Virgil's neck.

"Roman," he said in a whisper, Roman smiled and his lips sucked at the skin on Virgil's neck. "Roman," Virgil said again, with a little more volume this time. Roman pulled back, worried he'd done something wrong. But when he looked into Virgil's eyes, full of lust and desire, he knew he hadn't.

"Yes, my dark and stormy knight?"

"Apartment, now." Virgil's tone was somewhat commanding. Roman stiffened as he felt his desire grow. Okay, so maybe he a bit of an authoritative kink, so what, don't kink shame.

"Absolutely," he replied, he fumbled for the keys and they, somewhat awkwardly, climbed out of the car and made their way into the apartment.

As soon as the door swing closed behind them, Virgil kissed Roman and pushed him back against the wall. "Jesus, you're so fucking handsome," Virgil whispered as he broke the kiss.

"And you're extremely hot." The two pulled apart, hanging up their jackets and throwing off their shoes. Then Virgil was kissing Roman again, needier than before. Hungrier. They stumbled to Virgil's bedroom. Not wanting to let go of the other. They had the entire place, as Dee and Remus were gone for the weekend. But Virgil's room was absolutely the best place.

Virgil fell backwards onto the bed Roman staddling him. Virgil let out several small gasps as Roman sucked on his neck. "Jesus," Virgil moaned quietly. Roman pulled back for a moment, a shit-eating smirk on his face.

"Who's this Jesus fella, should I be jealous."

"You fucking moron." Virgil pulled him down and kissed him. Roman grind his hips against Virgil, feeling the other man's erection through his trousers. "Mhm." Virgil's head fell back as a moan left his parted lips. Roman groaned as he felt his own erection harden more, becoming slightly uncomfortable in the tight restraints on his trousers.

Roman worked on getting his shirt off as Virgil handled his belt. Roman raised his hips to allow Virgil to slide the trousers down. Roman rose to his knees to shake the trousers off, returning his attention to the definitively-wearing-too-many-clothes Virgil. To his surprise, Virgil already had his shirt off. Roman smiled and got to work on his trousers.

Then they were both in their boxers and skin was touching skin. And then Roman was trailing kisses over Virgil's chest and down his stomach. And then he was at the waistband of his boxers. Roman looked to Virgil, asking again for permission. Virgil nodded answering with a breathless, "Yes."

Roman hook his fingers in the waistband, pulling them down and off. Then his lips were back on Virgil's body. Trailing up his left thigh and then his right. And then right at the base of Virgil's cock. And then he took Virgil in his hand. Stroking him rhythmically. Pressing kisses to Virgil's hips.

Virgil moaned and gasped as Roman worked his hands and lips, he could feel Virgil attempting to hold himself back from thrusting. He smiled and grazed his teeth along the skin on Virgil's hip. A sharp moan leaving Virgil's lips. He stroked and stroked, and Virgil moaned again and again. Then he stopped, a small protest escaping Virgil's lips.

"Don't worry my love, we're only getting started." Roman crawled up and crashed his lips against Virgil's. Then he trailed kisses down Virgil's body again, trailed his tongue along the length of Virgil's cock and then took him in his mouth. A low moan, almost like a growl, sounding in Virgil's throat.

Then he let one hand under his own waistband, giving his own aching cock attention. His hand stroked himself and his tongue flicked around and along Virgil's cock as he took Virgil deeper in his mouth. Roman was amazing at multi-tasking. He pulled his lips back, his tongue lapping over the tip of Virgil's cock, and then he took Virgil in his mouth again, fully. Virgil moaned again and his restraint slipped, his hips thrusting. Roman let his teeth lightly graze Virgil's cock, eliciting a loud moan from Virgil. A groan sounded in the back of Roman's throat as he quickened the pace at which he stroked himself.

"Roman," Virgil said breathlessly. "I'm close-I'm gonna-" Roman's tongue flicked around the base of Virgil's cock and his teeth grazed the length of it. Roman took Virgil deeper into his mouth and Virgil came. His hips thrust as cum spurted from his cock. Roman swallowed almost effortlessly. One hand holding Virgil's hip so he didn't thrust too deep. Virgil's head fell back against the pillow and he moaned Roman's name breathlessly. When Virgil's body relaxed, Roman removed his lips and licked them.

He took his hand away from his own cock and crawled up to Virgil. Virgil was still panting from his orgasm, he smiled widely at Roman. Virgil then pulled Roman down and captured his lips in his own, his hand trailing down Roman's stomach. "Mhhm. Yes." Roman whispered. Virgil slid his hand into Roman's boxers, stroking his aching erection. Roman moaned deeply as Virgil stroked him. And Virgil's lips sucked at his neck.

Virgil quickened his pace and it wasn't long before Roman was moaning Virgil's name into his mouth as he came. His hips thrust as cum covered his boxers and Virgil's hand. Virgil stroked him right through his orgasm only stopping and pulling his hand free when Roman was finished. Roman basically collapsed on Virgil's chest, breathless.

Virgil held him there, one hand gripped onto Roman's waist the other trailing a pattern just below his neck. They lay there like that for a while. Rejuvenating their energy. Definitely not finished exploring each other's bodies.

"Do you want anything before round two? I have some water." Virgil reached over to his nightstand for the bottle. Roman disentangled himself from Virgil sitting up. Virgil himself took three mouthfuls before offering Roman the bottle.

"Thanks." Roman smiled taking a few mouthfuls himself.

"Well if I love you, I've got to keep you hydrated." Virgil smiled.

Roman chuckled as he screwed the lid back onto the water bottle. He set the bottle back on the nightstand and then kissed Virgil, pulling himself into Virgil's lap. As Roman kissed him deeper, he felt Virgil harden. He rolled his hips causing a small moan to escape from Virgil's lips.

Virgil's hands came to rest of Roman's ass, squeezing gently every time Roman rolled his hips. Then he braced himself on his elbow, wrapping his arm tighter around Roman, and flipped them. "Mhm." Roman moaned approvingly into Virgil's mouth. Virgil's teeth pulled on Roman's lower lip eliciting another appreciative moan from him.

"I love you," Virgil said in a soft voice. Roman's eyes sparkled as he gazed up at Virgil.

"I love you too," Roman replied, his hand hooking around the back on Virgil's neck and pulling him down, kissing his neck. Virgil loved having his neck kissed. Virgil hummed appreciatively.

"I would love you even more-" his breath caught in his throat as Roman grazed his teeth over a, particularly stimulating spot.

Virgil's breath hitched again before he attempted to speak again. "Love you even more, if you were out of those boxers."

"Is that so?" Roman said, muffled against Virgil's skin. "Why don't you get rid of them then?"

"Gladly," Virgil replied and Roman smiled as kissed the spot just below Virgil's ear lobe. Virgil gasped quietly, then his hands slid from Roman's back, down to his hips. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and tugged, Roman lifted his hips to allow the boxers to slide off. Virgil discarded them on the floor, pressing his body flush against Roman.

Roman moaned at the pleasure of their cocks sliding against each other. Virgil captured Roman's lips in his, desperately needed to kiss him. Their tongues explored the other's mouth and Virgil pulled away with a tug on Roman's bottom lip. Turns out Roman really likes his bottom lip being bit.

Virgil reached over to his nightstand, opening the drawer fishing around inside for lube and a condom. He found them quickly as Virgil's things were very organised. He set the condom on the nightstand and began to unscrew the lid, he looked into Roman's eyes.

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, one thousand per cent." Roman nodded.

"You can't have a thousand per cent," Virgil smirked.

"Oh, okay, am I here with Virgil or Logan? Because if it's the latter I'm leaving." The two laughed.

Virgil leaned down pressing a kiss to Roman's lips. "Definitely, Virgil." Then he unscrewed the lid of the tube and spread some onto his finger. "Tell me if it hurts." Roman nodded and repositioned his legs over Virgil's shoulders. Virgil shifted his own position before he troked his thumb around Roman's entrance and then slipped one finger inside.

Roman gasped with the cold of the lube but the pleasure of Virgil's fingers finally inside him out-weighed everything. "It doesn't hurt just cold." He reassured Virgil and Virgil began to move his finger around inside him again. After several moments, he slid his finger out and reapplied the lube. He slipped his finger back inside Roman.

Roman only moaned this time, the lube not as cold as before. Another, several moments later Virgil slipped a second finger inside. Roman moaned again, letting Virgil know it didn't hurt. Virgil spread his fingers slightly, making sure to prepare Roman properly.

After he was sure Roman was prepared properly, he removed his fingers and reached for the condom, tearing the packet open, taking care not to damage the condom in the process. He rolled the condom on smoothly and lubed himself up adequately. He leaned down and kissed Roman before he adjusted both their positions slightly.

"You ready?" He looked Roman in the eye. That was the best part about the missionary position, he could look Roman in the eye the entire time.

"Three years of pining? Holy fuck yes." Roman sighed, slightly breathless. Virgil leaned down and kissed him before slowly pushing into Roman. Roman moaned loudly, though muffled by Virgil's mouth on his. Virgil didn't push in fully. He slowly pulled himself out and then back in further this time.

"You good?"

"Jesus fuck yes." Roman moaned and he took in the scent of their bodies together.

Virgil pulled out slightly again, then thrust in deeper this time again. Back out and in further. Back out and in again, this time he went fully in, the tops of his thighs hitting against the bottom of Roman's. Roman moaned loudly. Finally, after all these years, and all the pining, Virgil Santos was fucking him.

"Oh my god." Roman panted.

"We're good? Keep going?"

"Yes, and faster."

Virgil obeyed pulling himself back and thrusting in faster, then faster again, then harder. "Holy fuck, you feel so good." Virgil panted as he thrust into Roman again, loud moans escaping his lips.

Roman only replied with a loud moan of his own, his brain going delirious with pleasure. "More." Was all he managed to say, and Virgil was more than happy to comply. He wrapped his hand around Roman's cock stroking his rhythmically. Then he thrust into Roman, his pace quickening slightly each time. Roman moaned with every stroke and movement, it was Virgil's new favourite sound that he made. He thrust again and again. Their thighs clapping against each other.

Virgil paused and adjusted their position slightly, he thrust into Roman and the twitch of Roman's cock in Virgil's hand said he was close, as did the beads of precum. Virgil thrust into Roman twice more and Roman was coming, his body jerking with the movement. Cum spurting onto his stomach and Virgil's hand. Virgil moaned with the sight of Roman unravelling beneath him. His head thrown back in a cry of pleasure. His brown hair messy and clinging to his sweaty forehead.

Virgil thrust Roman through his orgasm, hitting his own just as Roman's came to end. His hips jerked erratically as his orgasm washed through his body. Every muscle spasming. He cried Roman's name as he experienced the intense wave of pleasure. His jerks slowing as his orgasm came to an end. As it did he, Roman unhooked his legs from Virgil's shoulders and he collapsed onto Roman's chest, his head resting in the crook of his neck, not worrying about the cum. He pulled out of Roman and discarded the condom in the trash. Then he settled down against Roman again.

"Holy fuck," Virgil whispered against Roman's neck. "That was fucking amazing."

"Did you expect any less?" Virgil could hear the smirk in Roman's voice.

"You know how much of a gamble first times are."

Roman hummed and nodded. "I do." He pressed a kiss to Virgil's forehead. "It was also fucking amazing for me too." Roman could feel Virgil's lips quirk into a smile on his neck. "Definitely, at the top of the best fucks list."

"Well, that's good. Do I get a prize?"

"Does getting to fuck me again count as a prize?" At that Virgil propped himself up slightly.

"That's the best prize I could get." He kissed Roman gently. "Ever."

Roman's eyes sparkled and he smiled wide. "I fucking love you so much."

"I love fucking you too," Virgil smirked. Roman lazily pushed at his shoulder. "I'm kidding. Well, I'm not, did love fucking you."

"Virgil?"

Virgil smiled. "Right, sorry, what I mean is I love you too." Roman's smiled was the brightest he'd ever seen, and Virgil couldn't, not kiss him, so he did. Many, many times.


End file.
